headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tucker
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $223,838 (US) IMDB; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010); Box office & business. $4,749,516 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010); Total Lifetime Grosses and Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Tucker & Dale vs. Evil is an American independent film of the horror comedy subgenre. It was was written and directed by Eli Craig and co-written by Morgan Jurgenson. The film was produced by Reliance Big Pictures and Loubyloo Productions in association with Eden Rock Media, Gynormous Pictures, Kintop Pictures and Urban Island. It premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on January 22nd, 2010. The movie stars Alan Tudyk and Tyler Labine as the eponymous Tucker & Dale, two good ole boys from the Appalachian mountains of West Virginia who decide to fix up a cabin Tucker purchased as a vacation spot. Along the way, a group of teens decide to go camping in the woods nearby. Mistaking Tucker and Dale as a pair of murderous demented hill-folk, they attempt to avoid them, unwittingly causing their own deaths as a result. One of their number however, actually is a psychopathic killer. And for once... just this once... the fatty gets the girl. Cast Notes & Trivia * The actual title of the film is Tucker and Dale vs Evil, but the promotional posters title it Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. * The tagline for this film is "The perfect love story... with a high body count...". * Tucker and Dale vs. Evil, Tucker and Dale vs. Evil (2010), Tucker and Dale vs Evil, Tucker and Dale vs Evil (2010), and Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010) all redirect to this page. * Production on Tucker & Dale vs. Evil began on June 15th, 2009. Principal photography concluded on July 27th, 2009. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil made its final limited release screening on December 1st, 2011. It had been in release in the film festival market for a total of nine weeks (63 days). * At its widest release, Tucker & Dale vs. Evil was screened in forty-four theaters. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil was released on Region 1 DVD and Blu-ray on November 29th, 2011 by Magnolia Home Entertainment. Amazon.com; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil; DVD. * Actor Brandon Jay McLaren is credited as Brandon McLaren in this film. * Actor Alex Arsenault is credited as Alexander Arsenault in this film. * Actor Joseph Allan Sutherland is credited as Joseph Sutherland in this film. * Actor Bill Baksa is credited as Bill Baska in this film. * Actor Mark W. Strong is credited as Mark Allard in this film. * Director Eli Craig makes a cameo appearance at the end of the film as a news crew cameraman. * Sasha Craig, who plays the news reporter at the end of the film is the wife of director/screenwriter Eli Craig. They were married on September 5th, 2004. * This is the second film work for Weezer the dog. He previously appeared in the 2011 thriller Below Zero. Explicit content * Profanity: Consistent strong language used throughout the film. Multiple instances of words like"fuck" and "shit", most of which comes from the college kids. * Female topless nudity: In one scene, Chloe is topless as the group prepares to go skinny dipping. This almost counts as partial nudity however as it is very dark out and the scene is far away. Unclear whether actress Chelan Simmons used a body double or not. * Smoking: Chloe smokes cigarettes several times in the movie. In the beginning, Chad is seen smoking a joint. Body count The following body count applies only to the main cast members in this film. It does not include characters who are killed in flashback. Characters below are listed in chronological order. External Links * * * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil at Wikipedia * References Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:Reliance Big Pictures Category:Loubyloo Productions Category:Eden Rock Media Category:Gynormous Pictures Category:Kintop Pictures Category:Urban Island Category:Horror Film List Category:Eli Craig Category:Morgan Jurgenson Category:Thomas Augsberger Category:Crawford Hawkins Category:Albert Klychak Category:Jennifer Kraft Category:Rosanne Milliken Category:Deepak Nayar Category:Alissa Phillips Category:Mark Ryan Category:Mike Shields Category:David Geddes Category:Bridget Durnford Category:Tyler Labine Category:Alan Tudyk Category:Katrina Bowden Category:Jesse Moss Category:Philip Granger Category:Brandon Jay McLaren Category:Christie Laing Category:Chelan Simmons Category:Travis Nelson Category:Alex Arsenault Category:Adam Beauchesne Category:Joseph Allan Sutherland Category:Mitchell Verigin Category:Angela DeCorte Category:Karen Reigh Category:Tye Evans Category:Dave Brown Category:Bill Baksa Category:Mark W. Strong Category:Shaun Tisdale Category:Myles Pollard Category:Sasha Craig Category:Weezer Category:Bryn Bass Category:Conner Bass Category:Lara Milliken Category:Films with crew categories Category:Verified